Vicodin
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Booth não pode refrear a língua quando está dopado. Para benefício de Temperance.


**Título: Vicodin  
Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Quinta temporada (contém spoiler)  
Advertências: Baseado no episódio 4x15 - "The Princess and the Pear". Humor/ Friendship/ Romance  
Classificação: PG (K+)  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: **Booth não pode refrear a língua quando está dopado. Para benefício de Temperance.

**

* * *

  
**

-Bones, eu amo você, você sabe... de uma forma profissional "vai garota".

Brennan lhe lançou um olhar divertido. – Yeah, eu sei. Você já

-Shiiu – ele a interrompeu, fazendo um sinal exagerado de silêncio. Parte dela se sentiu indignada pela ordem, mas Brennan não podia evitar rir ligeiramente. Ele era incrivelmente tolo e encantador quando drogado. – Eu ainda não acabei. Eu quero dizer – ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse, e novamente, quando a mulher apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

Num suspiro, Brennan finalmente se aproximou. – Eu amo você – ele disse, como se segredasse, uma de suas mãos cobrindo a boca, como se para ninguém mais, além dela, ouvi-lo. O que era um absurdo, pois estavam no apartamento dele, apenas os dois.

Ela o fitou sem esconder o sorriso zombeteiro:  
-Eu sei Booth, isso está ficando repetitivo, quantos comprimidos de Vicodin você tomou?

-Três. - Ele deu de ombros, com indiferença. Então acenou freneticamente com as mãos para que ela se aproximasse outra vez. – Você não entendeu. Eu – apontou para si mesmo. – Amo – fez um coração com ambos os dedos indicadores. – Você – apontou para ela dessa vez. – Você sabe, _amando_. – acrescentou como se, depois disso, tudo ficasse claro.

Ele a fitou expectante e Brennan percebeu que Booth esperava uma reação. Ela expirou. – Bom Booth, você deve saber que um coração não tem, bem, esse formato, não é? Eu realmente não posso entender porque afeto é representado por um coração deformado.

Ele virou os olhos. – Temperance, eu acabo de dizer que amo você!

-Sim, eu já disse que sei sobre isso! – ela comentou exasperada.

Booth lhe lançou um olhar obliquo. – Deus, que você é irritante.

-Oh? Perdão? – ela estava ofendida.

Booth riu o que Brennan considerou um "riso estúpido", tocou e segurou o braço dela e ergueu a mão até encontrar o lado de seu pescoço. Ainda sorrindo, ele repetiu: - Você é irritante.

Ela estava confusa com o tom carinhoso dele enquanto a insultava, era um daqueles paradoxos de Booth que ela não podia compreender. A linha de raciocínio foi quebrada quando o homem esfregou levemente os lábios nos dela.

-E eu **amo** você – ele acrescentou, ainda muito perto, sem deixar de fitá-la.

-_Oh..._ - finalmente, o som de entendimento que ele queria ouvir.

Ele riu tontamente, alegremente. Seus dedos deslizando do pescoço para a nuca dela, e acariciando distraidamente. – Você tem cabelos _tão_ lindos, e sua pele é sedosa demais, eu poderia bradar odes à sua boca – ele estava divagando.

Brennan mordeu o lábio inferior, incerta quanto a deixar o riso escapar. - Você está dopado, Booth.

-Yeah – ele parecia distraído. – Eu gosto disso, minhas costas não doem. Talvez eu devesse tomar mais um comprimido.

-Eu acho que não – mas o tom dela era firme e não aceitava discussão.

-Booones – ele resmungou, carranqueando.

Brennan riu, achando estranhamente "bonitinho" como ele agia como uma criança. – Sem discussão – alegremente, ela tentou usar um tom repressor maternal ou o mais perto disso que ela podia lembrar.

Franzindo o cenho, ele disse:  
-Eu não tenho certeza se te amo mais.

-Oh realmente?

Booth suspirou dramaticamente. – Não, estou mentindo. Eu não acho que isso possa passar, Bones.

-O amor, você quer dizer?

Ele lhe ofereceu seu sorriso charmoso, que, infelizmente, não perdera a potencial mesmo depois das doses cavalares de remédio. – Obviamente, o amor. Meu amor. Por você.

Ela permitiu que os lábios dele tocassem os dela mais uma vez. Ela só não podia evitar. – Deus, Booth, é bom que você lembre de tudo isso amanhã pela manhã.

-Por quê?

-Do contrário – ela o fitou sombriamente. – Eu o matarei – e calmamente deslizou um curto beijo em sua bochecha.

**Fim**

**

* * *

  
**

N/a: Eu amo viajar loucamente nos personagem, essa coisinha apareceu do nada e eu só queria postá-la.

Desculpem os erros, para variar, não betada.


End file.
